


An Inconvenience

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Crushes, Curses, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, H/D Pet Fair 2016, Inspired by Fruits Basket, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: A curse and Pansy disrupt Draco’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tuligar for helping me plot this and _melodic_ for the quick read through ♥
> 
> For [Prompt #160](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Td1Xj4ZNIqFDdQLtMpkOWEqn2hI5TEx8tEtrEU1u1U8/edit).

There was a Swift Fox on Draco’s desk that would soon turn into Pansy. He ignored her as he read the paperwork in front of him. It was his last look through before he’d turn it in. As he wasn’t ever as busy as the Auror he’d been partnered with, doing all the paperwork gave him something to fill his time with. 

Fuck it, Draco knew he should have been a Healer.

‘Damn,’ Pansy huffed, once she was herself again. ‘Why do all the Aurors have to be so damn sexy? It makes my job difficult.’

Glancing up, Draco said, ‘I was unaware you _had_ a job here.’

‘Of course I do!’

Draco waited for her undoubtedly eccentric explanation.

‘My job right now is looking for a job.’

‘Are you sure it’s not looking for a husband?’

Pansy glared down at him as she crossed her legs and leaned over him. Her head got in the way of his light and cast a shadow over his work, making it impossible for him to continue to review it.

‘Either way,’ Draco said. ‘You won’t find them at my desk.’

She hopped down. ‘I just needed a place to hide until I was back to normal, Draco. There’s no reason to be huffy over five minutes. And, really, I was doing you a favour. Isn’t this curse your case?’

‘It _was_ my case, but it’s been closed for over a month. The Wizard paid his fine and promised never to curse Muggles with it again.’ It wasn’t illegal to curse Wizards unless the curse caused physical pain or damage. Transfiguration didn’t count as either. It was labelled an inconvenience, at most. ‘And _he_ wasn’t the one to curse you. Speaking of—’ Draco flicked his wand at her. ‘You’re fine now; go feel-up all the Aurors you wish but go to St Mungo’s the next time you need the counter curse.’

‘Why go through all that bother when you can just help me?’

‘Because I only have so much patience, Pansy, and if you kept your hands off married Auror’s arses, you wouldn’t have been cursed nor transformed to begin with.’

‘You do have the best view back here.’ Pansy sighed as she looked around the Auror department. ‘How do you manage it?’

‘Manage what?’

‘Working all day next to these gorgeous men without running your hands all over them?’

Draco looked up from his parchment and caught her eye. ‘You do know they can hear you, right?’

As if to prove the point, a few of them look back with varying looks of interest; Weasley trying not to stare and Taylor glaring at them.

The Auror department only had one closed office: the Head Auror’s. It was at the front of the room and Draco’s desk was at the back with his chair sometimes only an inch from the wall behind him, boxing him in. Everyone’s desks faced the Head Auror’s office.

All their desks were open to the room in rows to make it easier to walk through them. It hadn’t always been like that. Only a few months ago the desks were scattered but their Head Auror was much more organized than the last one. The desks were different than at Hogwarts—they held much more and had locks on them—but sometimes Draco felt as if he were still in school. 

Like when the Head Auror came out of his office to lecture at them as he was heading to do right then.

Head Auror Wright had a booming voice that, even in the back of the room, Draco could hear clearly without the use of magic. He hated memos as everyone always claimed they hadn’t got theirs or they’d lost them. If he yelled it at them, they couldn’t make an excuse except that they hadn’t been at their desk. An excuse that often didn’t work with him for anyone except bleeding Harry Potter, who was rarely at his desk on time to hear Auror Wright’s daily memos, rarely at his desk at all for that matter.

‘First,’ Auror Wright said, ‘I’ve heard rumours that a certain curse has been going around the Ministry that I know originated here.’ He looked pointedly at Draco. ‘Work isn’t the place for pranks, people.’

Draco bit his tongue and kept his face as emotionless as possible. That was not a fight he would win, and he knew it. Yes, it had been his case, but no one worked alone and _he_ hadn’t been the Auror that laughed about it, spreading the information through the department. Plus, it could have originated at St Mungo’s—unlikely, but could have—as they had to teach the Medi-Witches there the counter curse in a quick seminar after they’d closed the case. 

‘Now, I have new cases to assign. Potter—’

Potter had just stumbled through the department doors, leaving them to bang loudly behind him. Auror Wright went right on talking as if Potter had been there the entire time.

‘You need a break after your last Death Eater capture—I know, I know, you hate it, but humour me—this one is simple, not dangerous and should take a day or two at most.’ 

Wright’s eyes scanned the area and then stopped on Draco. 

‘Take Malfoy on this one.’

 _Simple, not dangerous and taking a day or two_ described every case Wright ever assigned to Draco, so it was hardly surprising, except that he’d never had Potter work with him before. He normally assigned him to work with his friends. Which was hardly difficult as half the department seemed to be best mates with him, whether they went to Hogwarts together or not.

Pansy snorted as Wright went on to assign the next cases. ‘Have you worked with anyone for more than a week?’

‘You act as if I want to,’ Draco said under his breath. Pansy might not give a fuck who she pissesd off or how much she ruined Draco’s life, but he’d worked hard to get this pathetic excuse for a job; he wasn’t about to lose it and have to start over again in another field after five years of putting up with shit.

He really should have been a fucking Healer.

Auror Roberts's eyes fell on Pansy as he finished up his morning speech. ‘I want updates on all open cases within an hour.’ Then barked across the room at her, ‘You don’t work here, Parkinson, and put some robes on,’ as he turned and walked back to his office.

‘I think he likes me,’ Pansy told Draco with smirk. ‘I think you’re wrong about finding a job at your desk, love.’

‘Please, leave.’

‘Oh alright, but we both know you’ll miss me as soon as I’m gone. Met me at the Twisted Tea Cup on your break to tell me all about it?’

Draco nodded her off as Potter approached them with cloak in hand. Pansy brushed passed him and grabbed his arse, suddenly turning back into a fox. The fox yipped in anger.

‘Oh, you know, I must have got the hand gesture on that wrong. Sorry, Pansy. Would you like me to try again?’ Draco raised his arm, but Pansy quickly scurried out of the Auror Department before he could cast anything else at her.

‘That wasn’t very nice.’

‘I’m sorry, next time, I’ll make sure she has plenty of time to fondle your arse. I’m sure your girlfriend would approve. What is this case we have then?’

‘Oh, not much.’ Harry handed Draco the small rolled up parchment that contained the details. ‘Just underaged magic, but it was possibly in front of Muggles so—’ 

‘I can read.’

‘Of course. I know that.’

Draco had expected some biting comment back, but as Potter just stood there silently watching him read the same two sentences over and over again, Draco began to feel guilty for snapping at him.

‘Ready?’ Potter asked.

‘Yes.’ Draco rubbed his forehead and then grabbed his cloak. ‘Sorry for snapping at you. Just, when Pansy’s at my desk in the morning, I’m having a shit day.’

‘Pansy’s at your desk every morning.’

‘Every day is shit day, Potter.’

Potter smiled at that and they made their way out into the rainy London day.

#

‘It was such a mess, Draco.’ Pansy said as she added sugar to tea that afternoon. ‘As soon as he took my hand, poof, I was a fox again. I’d only been myself again for a moment before losing my balance and the Healer having to catch me. You know how clumsy I am.’

‘Yes, I’m sure it was all quite accidental.’

Pansy smirked over her cup. ‘He was so flustered and embarrassed. I can hardly see why. He must have run into this multiple times by now, don’t you think?’

‘Maybe the rest of his patients weren’t attracted to him.’

‘I don’t think that’s possible.’

Draco’s eyes met hers. ‘What did you do?’

‘Nothing! Honestly, Draco, why is it that you think the worst of me. I simply asked him out, and he said yes.’

That news cheered Draco up. Pansy might have been a terrible flirt that refused to take the hint, but she was completely devoted when in a relationship with someone. She held herself to the same standards as she held the object of her affection. As a girl who demanded complete devotion, she was actually a rather good girlfriend. Although, a demanding one. It was rare for her to be the one to leave them—Draco sometimes wondered if she just enjoyed the heartache. 

Either way, this meant no more of Pansy flirting with the Aurors every morning at his desk. Hopefully, it meant no more Pansy at his desk full stop, but Draco didn’t want to be too optimistic about that.

‘I’m happy for you, Pansy.’

‘Good, now tell me all about your morning with Potter.’

Draco really wished he could honestly say: there’s nothing to tell. But, it was Potter and not only would Pansy never fall for that, it wasn’t the truth.

‘I swear,’ Draco said, groaning. ‘Potter can find a conspiracy anywhere!’

Pansy snorted.

‘It was awful, and that two day assignment is now going to take a week.’ 

‘Oh?’ Pansy eyes lit up. ‘Is Potter going to rival your longest relationship yet?’

‘Partnership, Pansy.’

‘Same thing.’ She brushed away his objection. ‘Details!’

‘You know I can’t give you details about the case—’

‘Not about the case, about Potter. Do you think he doesn’t want to go back to working on those dreadfully long cases or is it all a rouse to spend more time with you?’

‘I swear, you find romance as easily as Potter finds conspiracies.’ Draco finally took a bite of his sandwich, ignoring the exasperated look she gave him.

‘And you, love,’ Pansy said, ‘can make even the most exciting things dull coincidences.’

‘They generally are.’

#

‘Why didn’t you accept a new partner when Wright offered?’ Ron asked while sneaking peeks over Harry’s shoulder to look at Pansy perched on Draco’s desk.

‘Because I didn’t want a new partner on the case. Just because it’s going to take more investigation doesn’t change who he assigned it to. I don’t even know why he offered.’

Ron’s eyebrows rose as he looked back at Harry. ‘No one has worked with Malfoy for longer than a week, mate. It has nothing to do with the case. It has to do with being in Malfoy’s presence too long and going round the twist.’

Harry grit his teeth. They were adults and he was sick of this stupid theory that Draco had anything to do with Auror Wallace's breakdown. He’d been losing it long before they were assigned that case. The war had been hard on everyone, and although Harry got on well with Head Auror Wright, Harry was pretty sure he’d assigned that particular case to force the situation along as quickly as possible. Wallace was in desperate need of either a break or to retire and had refused both multiple times.

Even if Draco once having the dark mark on his arm didn’t help the situation, there would be nothing Draco could have done from keeping the inevitable from happening.

Draco shouldn’t have been anywhere near a Death Eater case as anything _other_ than as a witness, either.

Pansy brushed past Harry’s desk, winking at them on her way. Draco was a few steps behind her and stopped next Harry’s desk, and then nodded to Ron and him both.

‘Ready?’ Draco asked Harry.

‘Yes. I’ll see you later, Ron.’ Harry moved around Ron who shook his head at them as turned to walk away. ‘Oh, wait, I forgot—’ Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist to stop him, and he suddenly transformed.

Ron laughed as a snowy owl shook Draco’s robes off it’s wings. Harry stared at the owl in shock as it shrieked and then flew out of the room.

‘Shite,’ Harry said, sharing a look with Ron. ‘What do I do?’

‘I’m staying out of it.’

‘What?’

‘You’re my best mate—’

‘And as long as your weird crush on Malfoy was just something we joked about, I was fine with it—but this, sorry, mate. I can’t help you here.’ Ron pat Harry on the back and moved back over to his own desk.

He stared at the door for a moment longer before grabbing Draco’s discarded clothes off the floor and letting the Head Auror know he had to stop by St Mungo’s.

#

It was rare that Harry took advantage of his fame, but this was an emergency. Still, Harry shook his head at how easy it was to convince the medi-witch that he must see Draco straight away.

The medi-witch lead Harry into the room where Neville was talking to Draco. They were laughing about something and it hit Harry that it’d been a long time since he’d seen that expression on Draco’s face.

‘Hi,’ Harry said, and the gestured with Draco’s robes why he’d come by.

Neville smiled and waved, but Draco didn’t look happy at all to see him. Draco pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him tighter.

‘Not to kick you out of your own, er, room,’ Harry said, ‘but can I speak with Draco alone for a moment.’

Draco’s eyes widened but Neville stepped back. ‘Sure, Draco’s free to go, and I have other patients to see.’

As Neville made it out the door, Harry inched closer to where Draco sat.

‘I thought you might need these,’ Harry said.

‘I gathered, but that hardly requires a conversation.’

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘You know what we need to talk about.’

‘Need? I don’t think we need to talk about it at all. I’m cured. Drop my clothes off and you’re free to leave as well. Done. Finished. That’s all that’s needed—’

‘So, you’re an owl?’ Harry smiled. ‘Did you know that you look a lot like—’

‘Your pet owl. Yes, I’m aware. Still none of your business.’ 

‘I like you.’

It was silent for a moment as Draco took that in.

Finally, Draco said, ‘I don’t believe you.’ 

Harry stepped closer, throwing Draco’s robes across one of the chairs. ‘I anticipated that, so I—’ Harry reached up and then closing his eyes, brushed Draco’s cheek.

Upon contact he transformed. 

Draco stared down at Harry as he shook his robes off his head and tried to shake them off his tail. Being a peacock made that part a bit more difficult than it was for Draco.

‘What?’

Harry cooed at him as he couldn’t do much else at the moment. It took a few more seconds before Draco helped Harry detangle himself from the collapsed robes around him. Harry cooed his thanks, but Draco still seemed to be in a bit of shock. He didn’t reverse the spell; instead he stared.

He was your average peacock only black with bright blues and greens in his tail. It wasn’t unusual for magical transformations to result in colors out of the ordinary. 

It seemed staring was all that Draco could do because Harry felt himself transform back without Draco ever moving to even find his wand. Harry had made sure it was with his robes as Draco had flown off so quickly and obviously couldn’t have taken it with him.

‘Thanks for the help,’ Harry said once he could speak again.

‘Impossible.’

‘Not impossible, but I’m certainly questioning why I ever started to like you.’

Draco took a step toward him and Harry took a step back.

‘Your wand,’ Harry said, ‘is with your robes if you’d be so kind as to release me from this spell before you come any closer.’

‘Oh, right.’ Draco grabbed his wand and sent the counter-curse at Harry. Then he gave Harry a once over. ‘I don’t believe it.’ Only this time it was more to himself than Harry. ‘ Pansy was right. You are dragging out this case just to spend time with me.’

‘What? Of course not!’

Draco smirked as stepped towards Harry again. 

Harry decided they could argue about it later.

#

Pansy was at Draco’s desk again.

‘I thought you’d found what you were looking for?’

‘What?’ Pansy smirked. ‘You mean a boyfriend? Yes, but I still need a job.’ Pansy smiled at Harry as he came to join them. ‘Speaking of boyfriends.’

Draco couldn’t stop a smile at hearing it again, even if she was teasing him about it, because it was true. Harry was his boyfriend and the thought did funny things to Draco’s stomach. 

Auror Wright came out and started on his morning monologue; Pansy was positioned so that Draco couldn’t see him. He rolled his eyes at her back. 

‘Also, everyone,’ Auror Wright added as an afterthought. ‘Please turn your reports in to Parkinson, she’s our new filer.’

Harry laughed at Draco as he choked on air from hearing the news.

‘Oh,’ Pansy said, ‘did I forget to tell you?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal]().


End file.
